marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaco
Jaco is a mercenary and member of Sarge's Squad. Biography Arrival on Earth Tinker's Bad Crossing As they all prepared to search for their new homeworld across the galaxy, Sarge's Squad separated into three teams, as Jaco and Tinker teamed up and traveled through a portal to Earth. Jaco went through the portal first, which was opened through a concrete wall as he found a group of young people playing basketball nearby. As Jaco painfully pushed himself through the portal, the kids ran in fear as Tim fell to the floor, looking up in terror at Jaco before fleeing for his life. Before Jaco could threaten all these kids anymore, he was distracted when he had heard Tinker calling out for his assistance. However, as Jaco attempted to pull Tinker through the gateway, he was unable to do it in time and the gateway closed around Tinker, fusing his body with the concrete and killing him, since half his body failed to make it through. Seeing his friend die, Jaco closed his eyes and softly patted Tinker's hand, showing him respect before preparing to continue with the mission. However, Jaco was stopped once the Quinjet had flown above him and a voice had then ordered him to surrender himself. Having already lost his friend and upon hearing Melinda May threaten to open fire on him if he did not surrender, Jaco became frustrated as he did not move from his spot, believing that May would not fire upon him while there were children near him. Without saying a word, Jaco then spun around and fired his pulse rifle at the Quinjet, managing to completely destroy one of the Quinjet's engines and had caused it to crash land. As May and Keller recovered in the crashed Quinjet, Jaco had then calmly walked away from the scene in order to regroup with the rest of his Squad in order to continue with the current mission. Having arrived at the arranged meet up point, Jaco waited for several hours until Pax and Snowflake joined him, as Jaco noted that he had not been sure if they had made it through their own gateways. When Snowflake then questioned where Tinker was, Jaco was forced to explain that he had been killed during his crossing. While Snowflake claimed that Tinker had become a butterfly following his death, Pax questioned if Sarge's crossing would be clear, to which Jaco simply explained that as it was at the Museum of Natural History it was not, as they all prepared to depart and then destroy the Museum.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces Destroying the Museum Arriving at the Museum of Natural History, Jaco found himself being greeted by a young child holding a balloon, as Jaco ordered the child to leave, not wanting her to get needlessly harmed. Jaco was then joined by Pax and Snowflake as they then made their way inside the Museum in order to destroy it to open the passageway. While Jaco and the rest of their squad made their way inside of the museum as they had planned, they then overheard the sounds of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, led by Melinda May and Yo-Yo Rodriguez arriving at the scene to stop them. While Jaco and Pax focused on placing their explosives around the Museum, they asked Snowflake to distract the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while they could continue their work. Pretending to be a distraught mother whose children were hostages, Snowflake managed to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. at bay while Jaco and Pax had then retreated, moments before their bombs went off and obliterated the museum. Once the museum was gone, Sarge's Truck was then able to burst through his portal, as the Squad regrouped with Sarge, who was then forced to kill Fox in order to save Snowflake, as they departed the scene. Robbery of Charmont Jewelers To be added Attack on Deke Shaw To be added Personality Despite being the "muscle" of the group, Jaco has shown considerable intelligence, tactical awareness and technical expertise. Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Allies *Sarge's Squad - Teammates **Sarge - Leader **Snowflake **Pax **Tinker † Enemies *Tim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie **Melinda May **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Keller † **Trevor Khan **Fox † *Dana - Former Hostage *Harold Simcoe † *Deke Shaw - Attempted Victim *Sequoia - Situational Enemy Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''Missing Pieces'' ***''Window of Opportunity'' ***''Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson'' ***''Code Yellow'' Gallery AoS-S6-Teaser-26.png Testing the weapon.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Sarge's Team (Jaco, Butterfly & Pax).jpg Jaco-HDImage-SeasonSix.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Sarge's Squad Members Category:Villains